


The Path to Paradise Begins in Hell

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Even more smut, Fluff, M/M, NSFW Art, Smut, Spanking, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets Sam killed and ends up in prison. Then top dog Cas takes him to be his boy. Cas is very dominating but Dean craves it. The path to true love is bumpy in prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Dean Winchester, #178926, was in a pit of despair so deep, he didn’t care if he lived or died. He sat in his solitary confinement cell with his head in his hands. He couldn’t stop going over the whole thing in his mind, and it was threatening to drive him mad.

He couldn’t believe to this day that Sam was dead, and it was his fault. They had been hunting a witch. Same shit, different day usually. But not this time. This time, he had been knocked out cold because he’d been in such a balls-to-the-wall hurry to get in the house. That left Sammy alone and the witch had killed him while Dean was out. The only reason he wasn’t dead too was because he had come to while her back was tuned and he shot her dead.

But it had been too late to save Sammy. And before he could get away or do anything else, the cops showed up and arrested him

It didn’t take the jury long to convict him of second degree murder. He was sentenced to twenty years. But he didn’t care if he had gotten life. He probably deserved life. He couldn’t go on without Sam.

 

He jumped at the sound of the lock being turned in the door to his cell. It wasn’t chow time, so he had no idea what was up. A corrections officer stuck his head in the cell and said, “Come on, Winchester. Your classification is done. You’re being moved to Gen Pop. Get your shit. Let’s go.”

 

Dean sighed deeply and got his few possessions together. He stood up and followed the officer to a second tier cell. The door was opened and Dean walked in to face a very large, very angry-looking guy. He was covered with tats and had a nasty scowl on his face.

“Step back, Tiny. This is Winchester. He’s your new bunk mate. Don’t hurt him, he’s new.”

With that, the officer closed the cell door and locked it. He walked away, whistling.

Dean looked around. The bottom bunk was made up, so he obviously got the top. He put his stuff up there and just sighed.

Tiny growled, “What ya in for?”

Dean just mumbled, “Murder.”

Tiny laughed. “Me too, brotha.”

 

Dean and Tiny got along okay, mainly because Dean was so depressed that he seldom said anything and just kept to himself.

 

 

Word started to spread from inmate to inmate that some infamous criminal was coming back. This guy had been in and out of prison for many years. He was feared universally. He had a Russian background and was rumored to be a hit man for the Russian mob.

Tiny told him the guy’s name was Castiel Krushnic. Dean honestly didn’t give a flying fuck. He figured he’d never even cross the guy’s path, and if he did, he didn’t care.

 

Dean got assigned to work in the laundry. Every day was the same. He went through his tasks like a robot. He just wanted to be left alone. In the yard, he sat by himself and just grunted when anyone said anything to him. He was getting a reputation as being stuck-up but in reality, he was just too depressed to care.

 

 

Dean was in the laundry working when four guys came up and surrounded him.

One guy growled, “Hey, Winchester isn’t it? The stuck-up dick who’s too good to talk to the rest of us?” Dean just grunted. They guy grabbed his arm and twirled him around.

Dean said, “What the fuck?”

Two of the guys grabbed his arms and they drug him behind the large industrial dryers. Dean struggled to get loose but they had a death grip on him. They drug him to a folding table and turned him around. Three guys were holding him tightly and the fourth yanked his pants and boxers down to his knees. They were bending him over the table and he was fighting with everything he had but couldn’t break loose.

“Hey boys, I think you should rethink this.” Dean heard a deep voice with a slight hint of an accent he couldn’t quite place.

The guy behind him barked, “What business is it of yours…”

When he turned around, his eyes got big and he stopped talking.

“Uh, we were just… Shit. We’re leaving.” With that he turned to the ones holding Dean down and said, “Let’s get out of here.”

They released Dean and walked away. Dean was completely confused but very grateful to whoever stopped them from gang raping him. Dean yanked his pants up. Dean turned around and stared at the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen. He had messy black hair and the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen.

“Uh, thanks. I really appreciate you… well, saving me I guess.”

The man just smirked at him.

 

“You’re welcome.” The man’s voice was deep and sort of gravely. He walked up very close to Dean, grinning.

Dean stood a moment, then said, “Uh, personal space, dude.”

The man laughed. “We don’t need personal space between us, Dean. In fact, we are going to get a lot closer.”

 

Dean was wildly uncomfortable. “Uh, I don’t think so. And you know my name, care to tell me yours?”

 

The guy just said, “I am Castiel Krushnic.”

 

Fuck. This was the hit man for the Russian mob? Dean gulped.

 

Cas reached out his hand and ran a finger along Dean’s cheek.

“You are beautiful, boy. We will be very good friends, I think.”

 

In spite of his fear and anger, Dean felt a flutter in his stomach. Cas was damned beautiful himself.

Cas told him he’d best get back to work before he was missed, turned and walked away.

He left behind a very confused Dean. He walked back around the dryer and got back to work, but he couldn’t get Cas off his mind. What did he mean about them becoming good friends? And why did he stop those guys in the first place?

Fuck.

 

Later, in the yard, Dean sat in his usual spot on the picnic bench. He looked up and here came Cas. Dean felt that flutter again. Cas casually got on the table behind Dean and sat with his legs on either side of Dean, and his crotch was pressed against Dean’s back. He draped his arms over Dean’s shoulders and just said, “Hey boy.”

Dean didn’t know what to do. He was wildly uncomfortable, but he didn’t want to piss off the hit man either. For whatever reason, Cas had chosen to be his protector, and Dean was beginning to think he needed one. Dean knew he was tough, but there was a whole different level of tough around here.

So he just sat with Cas leaning over him.

After a bit, Cas leaned close to Dean’s ear and whispered, “You’re mine, baby boy. Don’t forget that.”

Dean felt a thrill go through him. He hated it but there it was, none the less. He didn’t answer, but he didn’t move either.

When it was time to go back inside, Dean stood up and as he was leaving, Cas ran his hand firmly over Dean’s ass. Dean jumped a little and Cas laughed.

 

After dinner, Dean was reading on his bunk while Tiny was singing some old soul song badly. A corrections officer came up to the cell and said, “Get your shit, Winchester. You’re moving.” Dean looked at him in surprise.

“Where the fuck am I going, and why?”

The officer just smiled and said, “Move it. Now.”

Dean looked at Tiny, who looked confused too. Dean got his stuff and jumped down off the bunk. He followed the officer down to the first floor. They walked along for a bit, then stopped in front of a cell. The officer unlocked the door and Dean walked in.

Straight into Cas.

Cas was standing there, smiling. Dean felt a moment’s touch of fear. He turned and looked at the corrections office, who was grinning. He just slammed the door and locked it.

Dean turned and looked at Cas.

He said in his gravelly voice, “Hey baby boy.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean reacts to Cas. Let the smut begin...

Dean just stared at Cas. And Cas just grinned at Dean. Dean looked around and saw the top bunk was going to be his, so he put his shit on it. He began to make it and Cas said, “You really don’t need to do that. You’ll be sleeping with me, baby boy.”

Dean turned quickly and said, “Like hell I will.”

Again, Cas just smiled. “Oh, yes you will be. And I’ll make you want to.”

Dean swallowed hard. He didn’t know what to say. Cas was so close, Dean could feel his heat and smell his musk. Dean’s cock moved in his pants. It had been so long since he had any feelings, let alone feel sexual in any way. But Cas was making something stir inside him; he wanted to fight it but it was impossible.

Dean just stood there, not speaking and not moving. Cas walked up to him and put a hand over Dean’s cock in his pants. Dean sucked in a breath and felt his cock rising to the occasion. Cas was smiling at him, and his eyes looked feral.

“You see baby boy? You are for me.”

Dean actually whimpered. He was scared but he was also very aroused.

“Don’t be afraid, baby boy. I will take the best care of you.”

Cas rubbed Dean’s hard cock through his pants and Dean felt himself involuntarily thrust his hips against Cas’ hand.

Cas kissed him and guided him to the bottom bunk. Just before Dean would have sat down on it, Cas pulled his pants and boxers down to his feet. He stepped out of them and then Cas pushed him onto the bunk.

Dean began to protest. “Cas, stop. I don’t want…”

Cas cut him off with another kiss. Dean responded and hated himself for doing it. But Cas’ tongue was exploring his mouth and when their tongues touched, Dean felt it down to his toes.

Cas pushed Dean down on the bunk and crawled over him. Cas didn’t have any pants on either, and Dean had no idea when he had taken them off. Cas moved and his cock was laying on Dean’s. Dean moaned and grabbed them both in his fist. He noticed that Cas wasn’t cut so he pulled back the foreskin and began to run his hand up and down the both of them. Cas’ cock was very thick; Dean could hardly keep it in his hand.

Cas whispered, “That’s my baby boy. So sweet.”

Cas reached under his mattress and came up with a bottle of lube. He sat up a little and lubed up his hand. Then he pulled away from Dean and moved down. He pulled Dean’s legs far apart and Dean tried to resist but he just couldn’t find it in himself to make Cas stop.

Cas lifted Dean’s legs and Dean held them up. Cas looked at Dean’s tight hole and smiled.

He put a lubed finger into Dean and Dean moaned loudly. Cas shushed him, “Quiet baby boy. We don’t want the guards to come.”

Dean bit his lip.

Cas pulled his finger in and out of Dean and soon, there were two fingers. Dean felt like his head was going to explode. He wanted it so much he felt ashamed.

Before long there were three fingers fucking Dean and he was pushing against Cas’ hand.

“What a good baby boy you are.”  

Cas positioned himself over Dean, He pushed his very thick cock just inside Dean. Dean gasped.

“Cas, it’s too big.”

Cas just smiled and pushed in more. He stopped to allow Dean to adjust, which he slowly did. It hurt but the pain was lessening and soon it was just a burn. He sucked in a breath.

Cas slid in all the way. Dean felt too full but he wanted it so badly…

Cas began to pull out and thrust back in and Dean pushed against the thrusts. He had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming. It felt so fucking good. It had been so long since he felt anything but despair. He grabbed his cock and began to jack himself off.

Cas rode him hard. He got faster and the thrusts got harder. Dean was so lost in how good it felt, he was surprised when he came. He shot strings of cum onto his belly. He felt his hole flutter and tighten on Cas.

Cas threw his head back and plunged into Dean as far as it was possible to get. Dean felt Cas’ cum fill him. He couldn’t help the moan that came out of him, but at least it was quiet.

Cas stayed in Dean for an amazing length of time before he began to soften. Finally, he pulled out. He looked at the cum leaking out of Dean. He slicked some up on his fingers and moved up. He put it to Dean’s mouth and Dean sucked them in and tasted Cas.

Cas grabbed a towel that was on the table near the bed. He wiped Dean off. Then he laid down and ran his hand through Dean’s hair.

“Such a sweet boy. So good. You belong to me, Dean. Do not forget that.”

 

They slept spooning. Cas held Dean tightly, it was really close in the small bed but Dean slept soundly, better than he had since he got incarcerated.

 

Dean woke up in the morning, turned over and Cas was looking at him.

“Fuck, Cas. Were you watching me sleep? That’s a little creepy.”

Ca just smiled at him. He spoke with that slight accent that Dean was beginning to find very sexy, “I look at my baby boy. You are so pretty, I must look.”

Dean actually blushed.

Cas continued, “You are mine, baby boy. No one will bother you again. They know better than to touch what belongs to me. You be a good boy for me.”

Dean nodded. He really wanted to be Cas’. He didn’t know why, or how this even happened. But he felt alive again, and it felt damn good.

Dean fumbled around to find his pants. He pulled them on, and Cas dressed as well. It was time for breakfast and Cas led Dean by the hand to the chow line.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas makes Dean his own. A little BDSM. Tons of smut.

Dean went through his day as usual, except for his sore ass. He hadn’t been with a man in years, and Cas was big. But having sex did make him feel alive again, plus Cas was his protection, so he supposed it would all work out.

When he had yard, Cas was there and came right over to him. Dean sat on the bench again, and Cas sat on the table behind him again, his arms draped over Dean’s shoulders and his legs tightly against Dean’s side.

Cas whispered in his ear, “Gonna fuck you senseless tonight, baby boy.”

Dean’s cock moved in his pants. He turned his head and smiled at Cas. Cas grinned at him in a way that was almost a leer.

They just sat, not talking, until yard was over. When Dean got up to leave, Cas ran his hand over Dean’s ass.

 

Dean finished his shift and was on his way back to his cell when Cas reached out of a bathroom and grabbed Dean by the arm. He pulled Dean inside and locked the door.

He pulled Dean’s pants down while he said, “I can’t wait until tonight.

Cas dropped to his knees and took Dean’s cock out of his boxers. He immediately took it in his mouth.

Dean gasped and groaned. “Jesus, Cas. Someone will miss us.”

Cas never said a word, he just smiled around Dean’s hardening cock.

Cas took all of Dean in his mouth, letting it go down his throat. Dean marveled at the lack of a gag response, even as he shut his eyes. It felt so fucking good.

Cas sucked up and down Dean’s length, swirling his tongue over the head with every swipe. Dean had to control himself or he would have fucked Cas’ mouth hard.

Cas held on to Dean’s hips while he blew Dean. It didn’t take long, and Dean was whispering, “Cas, I’m gonna cum…”

Cas took every drop and swallowed. The he wiped his mouth and stood up.

“You are such a good baby boy. You taste so good.”

 

Cas just turned, unlocked the door and walked out, leaving Dean with his pants at half-mast. Dean hurried and pulled them up and left the bathroom. He walked to his cell. When he got there, Cas was casually laying on his bed reading a book.

Dean got into his bunk and just laid with his hand behind his head, thinking. He wondered why Cas chose him and why he was going along with this craziness. Well, he knew why he was going along with this, if he was honest with himself. The sex had been amazing. He was lonely and Cas provided him with absolute protection.

But why Cas had chosen him was still a mystery.

He said, “Cas can I ask you a question?”

Cas said he could.

“Why me? Why did you choose me?

There was silence for a bit, then Cas said, “You are pretty. You are pliable. You are a good boy. I could tell the second I saw you.”

Dean didn’t say anything. Outside, before, he had always thought of himself as one tough motherfucker. He hunted monsters and was never really scared. But losing Sam had changed him, he knew it.

Dean just sighed.

 

Dinner time rolled around. Dean jumped off his bunk. Cas was waiting by the cell door. He took Dean by the hand and led him to the chow line again. He acted like Dean didn’t know the way or something. But Dean let himself be led. Everyone looked at them together. No one even smiled.

 

They ate together. While they were eating, an inmate came up to talk to Cas. He wanted a favor of some kind, Dean wasn’t really paying any attention.

But he heard Cas say, “it will be very expensive. You are sure you have the money for this?”

The inmate assured Cas he could afford it.

Cas agreed to whatever it was. He told the guy three days. The guy left.

Dean asked, “Cas, aren’t you afraid of getting into trouble? You get thrown in the hole for bringing in contraband.”

Cas laughed. “Not to worry, baby boy. I will never get thrown in the hole.”

Dean let it go.

 

Back in their cell, Cas and Dean both read until it was time for lights out. As soon as they went out, Cas grabbed Dean and pulled his pants and boxers off. He told Dean to get on his hands and knees on the bed. Dean did.

Cas got behind him and pulled back on Dean’s hips until his ass was high in the air. Then he slapped Dean’s ass, hard. Dean grunted and said, “What the hell, Cas?’

Cas shushed him and slapped him again. The slaps stung. He spanked Dean a few times, then he spread Dean’s ass crack with one hand and slapped Dean’s hole.

Dean whimpered and tried to pull away, but Cas held him tightly.

Cas slapped his hole another time. It hurt like a bitch. Dean felt lube being poured over his hole and that soothed the burn just a little. Cas shoved fingers into him and opened him up.

Then he pushed his cock into Dean. Again, Cas was so big, Dean felt like he was being split up the middle. Cas shoved in all the way, then pulled out completely. Then he slapped Dean’s hole again. Dean yelped.

Cas said, “Shush baby boy. Be good, be quiet.”

Dean said, “But it hurts, Cas.”

Cas just shoved back into him. He just left his cock in Dean, not moving.

Cas whispered hotly on Dean’s ear, “You want it? Tell me you want it, baby boy.”

Dean whimpered again and said, “I want it, Cas. Please, I want it.”

Cas laughed and began to fuck Dean hard and fast. Dean pushed back on Cas, even though his ass was burning like hell fire. He wanted Cas so badly.

Dean grabbed his cock and began to jack off. Again, it didn’t take long before he came. He ejaculated into a towel he had grabbed and put under him. He had no desire to sleep in sticky cum.

Cas continued to fuck Dean hard. Finally, he thrust in and stayed. Dean felt Cas’ cum fill him.

Cas stayed hard for a while. Then he began to soften and he pulled out. He leaned down and licked his cum as it leaked out of Dean. Dean moaned, it felt so good.

Cas lay down beside him and said, “You are perfect, baby boy. You are a good boy.”

Dean felt suddenly proud of himself.

They spooned to sleep again, with Cas holding him tightly.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More BDSM, more smut. But a little fluff too.

Dean’s ass was sore as hell the next day. He got duck lips with Cas when they woke up. Cas laughed.

“Something wrong, baby boy?”

Dean groaned and answered, “My ass hurts. A lot.”

 

Cas kissed him, which didn’t happen much, Dean had noticed.

“Oh my poor baby boy. Mean Cas hurt him? I fear he will need to get used to pain along with his pleasure. Be good. Be a good boy for me.”

Dean sighed. He wasn’t about to tell Cas to stop. He was hooked and he knew it.

 

Cas led him to breakfast. As they sat and ate, Cas kept one hand on Dean’s leg. Dean like the feeling of Cas touching him.

Dean knew he was drifting into crazy land, but he just couldn’t seem to care. He as so tired of always being in charge, and he had really fucked that up. That was why Sam was dead. He just gave his power over to Cas. Let Cas be in charge, it was fine with Dean.

 

They went separate ways after breakfast. Dean went to the laundry to work. It was long and tedious work, but at least he didn’t have to think. He hated thinking about much of anything anymore. Except for Cas, all he could see was one day becoming another day forever.

 

He went to lunch. He and Cas didn’t have the same lunch times so he had to eat alone. The other inmates avoided him like he had the plague, but that was fine with him. He wasn’t here to make friends. He just wanted to get through the day.

 

After his shift was over, he headed to the yard. He saw Cas involved in what seemed like an intense conversation with an inmate, so Dean just went to their usual picnic bench. After a bit, Cas came over to Dean and took up his usual spot behind him.

Dean asked, “Is everything okay, Cas?”

 

Cas rubbed a hand in the small of Dean’s back. “Everything is perfect, Baby boy. I am so looking forward to fucking you tonight.”

Dean blushed again. Fuck blushing. He wished he could stop, He felt like a high school girl every time it happened.

Cas kissed the back of his neck and Dean got goosebumps.

“Such a sweet boy.”

Yard time was over.

 

They were in their cell before dinner. Dean was reading. There really wasn’t anything else to do. Cas was writing something.

“Writing a letter, Cas?’ Dean asked idly.

Cas looked up at him with a very serious look on his face.

“Yes. To my brother. Why do I never see you write to anyone, Baby boy?

 

Dean sighed. “Because I don’t have anyone on the outside to write to, Cas.”

Cas looked sad.

‘You have no one, baby boy? Not a single person who cares for you away from this place?”

 

Dean just looked at Cas and said, “Not a one. But it’s okay. When my brother got killed, that was all my family.”

Cas stood up and kissed him. “This makes me quite sad.”

Dean got sort of sad, too.

 

Lights out came. Cas said, “Get naked, baby boy.” Dean stripped and lay on the bunk.

Cas crawled over him and kissed him again. Dean loved the kisses. They were the most intimate things that Cas gave him and he craved them.

Cas was tender with him. He kissed down Dean’s throat and onto his chest. Cas sucked each of Dean’s nipples, which were always very sensitive. He moaned quietly.

Cas ran his tongue down Dean’s belly.

Cas got between Dean’s legs and pushed them up. Dean lifted them and braced them against the top bunk.

Cas licked over Dean’s hole. Dean almost came off the bed. Cas held him down and shushed him.

Cas licked around Dean’s hole and then stuck his tounge into him. Dean struggled to remain quiet. His mind was completely blown that Cas would even do this.

After a bit, Cas raised his head and said, “No pain for my baby boy this night. He already has pain.”

Dean almost cried at that. He sniffed.

Cas positioned himself and let a long tendril of spit fall on Dean’s hole. Then he pressed in. Dean felt the pain but he wanted it. He pushed against Cas and Cas slid in further. Dean moaned softly and said, “Yes, Cas, Please, fuck me. Fuck me hard…”

Cas shoved in fully and then began to fuck Dean hard and fast, Dean grunted with every thrust but he also met every thrust. He wanted, needed Cas in him. His entire world shrunk to where Cas’ cock was in him.

Dean came, untouched. He was amazed but forgot about it with Cas’ next thrust.

Cas bottomed out and came. Dean loved feeling Cas’ cum fill him. He loved that Cas stayed hard for a while. He loved everything about this.

 

After they cleaned up, Dean said to Cas, “I just wish we could fuck some place where we didn’t have to be so quiet.”

Cas held him tight. “Me too, baby boy, me too.”

Dean slept like the dead.

 

The next day drug on. Dean had two days off coming after today. It would be the first time he had been off since Cas. He wondered what it would be like. He hated that they could only be together after lights out. He daydreamed that he and Cas were together on the outside.

In reality, He had no idea if Cas would even want him on the outside. Probably he just wanted Dean in prison.

He wasn’t about to ask Cas. It sounded too much like a girl.

 

They sat in the yard together, Cas pressed against Dean’s back. Dean leaned back and looked up at Cas.

“I’ve got the next two days off. Just thought I should tell you.”

Cas smiled down at him.

“Good, sweet, pretty boy.”

Cas ran his hand along Dean’s spine and Dean got a thrilll all the way to his toes.

 

That night, Cas had a spare sheet that Dean had no idea where it came from. Cas sat and ripped it into strips.

Dean asked why he was doing it.

Cas smiled a very feral smile.

“It’s to tie you up, baby boy.”

Dean felt a touch of fear mingled with a thrill.

 

That night, after lights out, Cas told Dean to strip and get in the bunk. Then Cas tied Dean’s wrists to the head of the bunk. He took one of Dean’s legs and lifted it high, then tied it to the top bunk. He did the same with his other leg. Dean’s legs were spread wide and his ass was up in the air.

Cas sat back on his heels between Dean’s legs. He ran a hand along Dean’s inner thigh. He kissed along the inner thigh and then he bit Dean, close to where his leg became his ass. Dean grunted.

Cas said, ‘Shush baby boy or I’ll gag you.”

Cas bit him hard enough to leave a bruise.

Then he licked Dean’s hole. He ran his tounge all around it and then stuck his tongue into Dean. Dean was rolling his head from side to side and pulling against the bonds that held his wrists.

Cas shove four fingers into Dean. Dean grunted and tried to pull back but he couldn’t move. Cas fucked the fingers in and out.

Finally, Dean adjusted to them and he began to push against them.

As if it were a signal. Cas pulled his fingers out and pushed his cock into Dean. He never stopped until his balls were on Dean’s ass.

He held a little, allowing Dean to adjust, then he began to pound into Dean with a fury. Dean gasped and sucked in a huge breath. Dean momentarily thought about telling Cas to slow down, but then he really got into it. He began to thrust back into every slam Cas made into him. They had a pounding rhythm going, and Dean’s cock was throbbing and leaking pre-cum all over his belly. He needed to cum so badly but he just couldn’t quite catch it.

Cas continued until finally, he plunged in and came. Dean felt every spurt.

Cas waited until he was soft and pulled out. He untied Dean’s ankles and rubbed each one. Then he untied Dean’s hands and rubbed them.

Dean moaned, “Cas, I need to cum so bad.”

Cas smiled, “No baby boy. You may not cum tonight. Be good and I will reward you tomorrow.”

Dean groaned. “Fuck.”

Cas looked at him sharply. “I don’t like to hear that word come out of your pretty mouth.”

 

Dean gulped and said, “Sorry Cas.”

 

They went to sleep, but Dean had a hell of a time getting to sleep. His balls felt like they were going to explode.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out that Cas cares for him. More smut (there is smut in ever chapter).

Dean woke up grumpy. His erection had gone down but he has a case of blue balls that he thought might actually kill him.

Cas smiled at his frown and just said, “Be good, baby boy. I’ll make it up to you later. You must learn discipline.”

Dean grumbled and got dressed for breakfast.

 

They ate in silence. Cas seemed quite amused by Dean’s unhappiness, which just made Dean grumpier. Dean of course didn’t say anything to Cas. He suspected that if he made some smart ass remark, Cas would punish him in a way he wouldn’t like. So he just ate in silence.

After breakfast, Cas grinned at him and said, “We need to take a shower.”

Dean brightened at that. Maybe they could have shower sex. Then he remembered where they were. Not much chance of privacy there.

They got towels and clean clothes and headed for the showers. When they got there, there was one guy in there. He looked at Cas, and Cas just said, “Get out.” The guy rushed to leave.

Dean never ceased to be amazed at the control Cas over the other inmates. The shower was empty now.

Cas turned on water in one of the stall areas. They took off their clothes. Then Cas pushed Dean against the shower wall. He turned Dean around and pressed him up against the tiles. He forced two fingers into Dean. He scissored them until Dean was more or less open.

Then Cas pulled Dean’s legs apart and thrust up into him. Dean grunted. He couldn’t really move. Cas had total control. Cas rammed into him, but he reached around and grabbed Dean’s cock. He began to jack Dean off in a very gentle way, completely different that the way he was plowing into Dean’s ass.

Dean didn’t know which to concentrate on. Part of the time he was lost in the feeling of Cas running his hand up and down his cock, then his attention would shift to his ass. But it all felt so wonderful, Dean was in heaven.

Then Dean felt his climax beginning. He felt it build up and then it burst out of him. He came so hard, his knees got weak. Cas grabbed his hips and held him up.

Cas thrust up into Dean and came. Dean was panting and pushed back against Cas.

Cas held there until he finally began to get soft then he pulled out. The shower poured water over them. Dean looked down and watched the water mix with Cas’ cum which was running down the insides of his thighs.

Dean turned around and looked at Cas.

“That was fantastic. Thank you Cas.”

Cas smiled. “You never need to thank me for fucking you, baby boy. “

Dean kissed him. Cas seemed surprised but he kissed Dean back.

Cas had one hand on each side of Dean, leaning against the shower wall.

Dean felt funny about it but he said, “I need you, Cas.” It was as close to saying “I love you” as Dean ever got.

Cas looked at him intently.

Then he just said, “We need to get dressed” and turned away.

Dean berated himself for saying anything.

 

They went back to their cell. Dean climbed up on his bunk. He just lay there, looking at the ceiling.

Cas wrote more on his letter to his brother.

 

The rest of the day was uneventful. They ate, they sat together in the yard, they read and Dean took a nap.

When light out came, Cas just lay down in the bed and had Dean lay next to him. He acted like he was going to sleep. It was the first night since Dean was moved into Cas’ cell that Cas didn’t want sex.

Dean was horribly worried that he had really fucked up.

He turned to Cas. “Cas, I didn’t mean anything by what I said. Please, don’t be mad at me. Don’t send me away. Please.”

Dean sounded sad and desperate.

Cas sat up on one elbow. “Why would you think that, baby boy? I am not mad and I have no intention of sending you away. What makes you say these things?”

Dean sighed.

“You don’t want sex tonight. It’s the first time ever. And it happened on the day that I tell you I need you? That’s not a coincidence, Cas.”

 

Cas looked intently at Dean. “It isn’t a coincidence, I admit that. Baby boy, I am becoming very attached to you. Very. When you told me that you needed me, it became plain that you are becoming attached to me as well. I wanted time to think this through. But understand, I want to fuck you. Very much. But taking one night off will make tomorrow even sweeter. All right?”

Dean nodded and laid down to go to sleep. Cas held him tight and Dean felt safe.

 

Dean woke up to Cas shoving fingers in him. It was still dark.

Cas whispered in Dean’s ear, “I must have you now.”

Dean nodded.

Cas fingered Dean open and put some lube on his cock. He spooned up against Dean and shoved his cock in. Dean pushed back against him,

Cas murmured, “Such a good boy.”

Cas began to fuck in and out of Dean, and Dean pushed back against every thrust Cas made into him.

Cas whispered in his ear, “Touch yourself. Cum for me.”

Dean grabbed his dick and ran his hand up and down, running a thumb across the head every few passes. Soon, he was coming. He shot cum into his hand and onto the bed.

Cas panted and pushed in hard. He held and Dean knew he was going to cum. He felt Cas’ hot sperm fill him. God it was always so good. Cas held until he began to get soft and then pulled out. Dean could feel cum leaking out of him.

Cas gathered cum onto his fingers and put them in Dean’s mouth. Dean sucked on them hungrily.

They both sighed sighs of contentment, and went back to sleep.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets a butt plug in the mail. Smut and more smut.

Life went on pretty much the same. Work, eating, yard with Cas hanging over him, mind-blowing sex after dark.

Then Cas got a package. He smiled big when he saw it. He brought it back to their cell. Den watched him open it, and couldn’t exactly see what it was when Cas took something out of the box. Cas called Dean over and held it up. It was a large butt plug.

Dean gulped. “Is that thing… for me?”

Cas grinned and said, ‘Of course it is for you, baby boy. You will wear it all day tomorrow.”

Dean was extremely uncomfortable about the idea. But he knew better than to tell Cas no. He’d seen some examples of what happened when an inmate told Cas no. Of course, Cas wouldn’t hit him (spank maybe, but never hit), but Dean had seen that the word, ‘no’ pissed Cas off.

So, he could see a long, uncomfortable day ahead of him.

 

That night, Cas was even wilder than usual. He opened Dean, and then shoved his cock into him. He left it there for a count of about ten, then pulled it all the way out, leaving Dean pleading for it quietly.

Cas shoved back in, pumped a few times, and pulled out again. Dean was going crazy. He wanted Cas so badly he could taste it.

“Jesus, Cas, please. Fuck me. Please… you’re driving me nuts.”

He heard Cas chuckle behind him. Then Cas pushed in again and began to ram in and out of Dean. Dean was grunting, but loving it. He loved when Cas just used him. He was Cas’ slut and he knew it.

Dean’s cock was rubbing on the bed, back and forth in rhythm with Cas’ thrusts. He felt his orgasm rising in him and he moaned.

Cas whispered hotly in his ear, “Cum for me baby boy. Cum hard.”

Hearing that, Dean did cum. He came so hard he saw stars.

Cas thrust in and held, signaling to Dean that he was going to cum. Dean waited and then, felt Cas’ hot cum flood him. He moaned again. He loved the feeling of Cas cum filling him.

Cas held while they waited for him to get soft. Dean was panting and he could hear Cas try to catch his breath as well. Finally, he slid out of Dean.

Cas licked his cum as it leaked out of Dean. Dean wiggled and gasped at the feeling. Cas held his hips tightly.

Then they were laying in each other’s arms. Cas pulled Dean in close and whispered in his ear. “You are my good boy. My sweet, beautiful boy.”

Dean almost purred. He snuggled into Cas. They fell asleep.

 

In the morning, before Dean could get dressed, Cas told him to bend over. Dean did, but Cas pushed on his back to make him bend even more. Then he heard Cas pop the top of the lube bottle.

Cas pushed the lubed plug up inside Dean. Dean grunted and tightened his hole involuntarily. Cas smacked him hard on his ass and he immediately tried to relax. The plug felt huge in him. Finally, Cas had it seated in him. The stem was slim so Dean’s hole tightened around it, but the plug was big and made him feel very full.

Cas let go of his back and Dean stood up, He gasped at the feeling in his butt.

Cas smiled and said, “It looks good in you, baby boy.”

Dean said, “It may look good but it feels awful. Do I have to wear it all day?”

Cas stroked his face and answered, “Yes, baby boy. All day for me. Be a good boy.”

Dean sighed.

 

Sitting down for breakfast was an experience. The plug pushed up into him more and he jumped a little. Cas smiled and patted his shoulder. Dean sat and ate, but he kept shifting in his chair. It didn’t help.

The rest of his day was just as bad. The plug shifted a little every time he reached or lifted in the laundry. When it was yard time, he had to sit quietly with Cas behind him. Cas smiled every time Dean shifted his position.

The day wore on. At last they were in their cell together.

Dean pleaded with Cas to take the plug out but Cas told him he had to wait until lights out.

Dean laid on his bunk, trying to read but all of his concentration was on the plug.

After what seemed like days, the lights went out. Cas pulled Dean’s pants down and pushed against the plug. Dean groaned. Cas smiled. He pulled it out. It came out with a pop and Dean gasped.

“In the bed, baby boy.”

In the bed, Cas lay down and he was already hard. He pulled Dean on top of him.

“Turn around. Face my feet.”

Dean did. He lifted his ass above Cas’ thick hard cock. Cas guided him down onto it. It was so big, but Dean was still slightly open from the plug so he took it fully.

“Umm,” Cas said, “I love to see my cock disappear inside you, baby boy. Is a beautiful sight.” Cas slipped into his slight Russian tone.

Dean pumped himself up and down on Cas’ cock. He had his hands on Cas’ thighs. Dean’ cock stuck out but Dean didn’t touch it.

Cas pumped Dean up and down faster and harder. Dean was moaning hungrily.

“Oh lord, Cas, it’s so good… so good…”

Cas pulled Dean down and held him sitting fully on Cas’ cock. He came, shooting hot cum in Dean until Dean felt almost as full as when he was plugged.

Finally, Cas softened and pushed Dean off him. Dean’s cock was throbbing and needy, dripping pore-cum onto Cas.

Cas laid Dean down next to him and grabbed Dean’s cock. He very expertly jacked Dean off. It only took a few pumps up and down, and Dean came all over both of them.

Cas smiled and said, “What a good boy you are for me, baby boy. You are perfect.”

Dean grinned broadly. He could see Cas’ face in the dim light from the hall. Cas was looking at him with what anyone else would call love.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas warns a guy away from Dean. Dean gets a tattoo on his ass. Cas gets another toy in the mail. more smut.

Dean was becoming painfully aware that he loved Cas. He figured that Cas didn’t love him, he was just Cas’ boy toy. But he didn’t care. He loved Cas with all his heart and nothing would change that.

 

Dean was sitting on their bench in the yard, waiting for Cas. A new inmate came up to him and smiled.

“What’s your name, pretty boy?”

Dean just looked at him and answered, “Taken.”

The inmate looked him up and down and said, “Come on baby. Don’t be like that. I can give you anything that other mofo can.”

Dean laughed and said, “You really are new around here. My man will rip off your arm, beat you half to death with it and then shove it up your ass.”

A group of inmates were watching, just waiting for Cas to arrive. They knew what would happen if Cas caught this idiot trying to sweet talk Dean.

 

And just then, Cas walked up. The group of inmates stepped back. Cas walked up to the inmate who had been bothering Dean.

Cas said in the guy’s ear, “If you say one more word to him, you are a dead man.”

The inmate turned quickly and faced Cas. He stared into Cas’ eyes and looked down. He turned and walked away with his head down. The crowd of inmates jeered at him as he passed.

Cas asked Dean if he was all right. Dean nodded.

Cas got up on the table and sat behind Dean. But this time, he wrapped his arms around Dean and held him tightly. Dean leaned back against Cas and they sat there like that for the rest of yard time.

Dean sat and wondered why everyone who saw him just knew he was a bottom. He must be giving off vibes.

 

After dinner, Dean was laying on his top bunk. Cas stood up and walked over to him.

“I absolutely would kill anyone who touched you, baby boy.”

Dean looked at him and said, “I know, Cas.”

Cas looked at Dean for a space of time. Then he said, “And you know why I would kill them? Because I love you, baby boy. I really do.”

Dean was completely taken aback. He stuttered, “I love you too, Cas. With all my heart.”

Cas just turned around and went back to the desk.

Dean was so happy he felt like his heart would burst.

 

Cas was coming up for parole. Dean was very worried. Cas assured him everything would be fine.

 

Cas went into the parole hearing and informed the parole board that he didn’t’ want any parole.

“I would rather do my full time and get out with no one watching my every move.”

His parole was denied. He was back in the cell with Dean within an hour.

Dean just hugged him tight.

Cas smiled at him. “I would not leave you here alone, baby boy.”

 

Dean couldn’t believe Cas had done that just to stay with him.

 

 

Cas decided Dean needed a tattoo. Dean was nervous but went along to the cell of the guy who did nice work around the cell block.

Cas told the guy very quietly what he wanted and the guy grinned.

He told Dean to lie on the bunk with his pants down. Dean was really apprehensive, not knowing what was going to be permanently inked on his ass.

But he did as he was told. He laid there while the tat was put on. It hurt but Dean never moved an inch. Cas stood on, watching and smiling.

Finally, they guy was done. Dean stood up and Cas inspected his butt. The guy put some lotion on it and they left.

Back in their cell, Cas held the mirror so that Dean could see what it said on his ass.

He signed it out because it was backwards in the mirror.

There, in bold script, it read, ‘Property of Castiel Kushnic.’ Cas was smiling at him.

 

Sore ass or not, Cas was going to fuck him. In deference to his sore tattoo, Cas put Dean on his hands and knees. Cas played around with Dean’s hole until Dean was ready to scream. He fucked three fingers in and out of Dean. Dean hissed, “For christ’s sake, Cas, fuck me. I’m dying here.”

Cas chuckled. He just kept his fingers running in and out of Dean. Dean felt like crying he was so horny.

At last, Cas ramming into him. Cas had a death grip on Dean’s hips. Dean groaned and pushed back. Cas crammed in and out of Dean until Dean came. It always pleased Cas greatly when Dean came untouched, He whispered in Dean’s ear, “Such a good boy for me.”

Cas finally rammed in and held, a sure signal that he was about to cum. Dean pushed back against Cas hard, making sure that every inch of Cas was in him. Then he felt Cas’ cum shoot up inside him. Dean thought it was the best feeling ever.

Cas was panting when he finally pulled out.

Dean laid on his side, and said, “Take it easy, old man.”

Cas smiled and swatted Dean’s ass (the one without the tat).

Dean wondered. “How old are you, Cas?”

Cas grinned and said, “You tell me first,”

Dean answered, “I’m twenty-eight.”

Cas smiled broader. “Just a boy. I am thirty-five.”

Dean was amazed that he still had the libido of a teenager.

 

 

A couple of days later, Cas got another package in the mail. Dean was almost afraid to find out what was in this one. But Cas wouldn’t tell him.

“Is surprise.” Was all he would say.

That night, Cas tied Dean’s wrists to the head of the bed. He tied Dean’s ankles to the bottom of the top bunk, as far apart as they would go and high over his head, so that his ass was in the air. Then he did something he’d never done before… he blindfolded Dean.

Dean was terribly nervous. Cas just told him to relax, it would be great.

 

Dean lay there, and then Cas lubed up his hole. Dean jumped when Cas touched him.

Then Dean felt something really big and vibrating shoved in his ass. He jumped, grunted and moaned. Cas moved the vibrator around until it hit Dean’s prostate. Dean had to bite his lip to keep from yelling. He gasped, “Too much Cas.”

Cas moved the vibrator and then he seemed to disappear. Dean lay there, trussed up like a dead pheasant, trying to move, thrust, anything. He couldn’t move.

This was driving him nuts. He moaned and tried to move again. Finally Cas was at his side.

“Enough, Cas, please.”

Cas chuckled.

Dean felt the vibrator move around in him and he groaned. Then it was gone. Dean heaved a huge sign of relief.

He felt Cas on the bed behind him. Cas untied his ankles and Dean lowered his legs. Cas slid over him and thrust into him. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist and pushed against every thrust into him. They established a good rhythm, and Dean pulled against his wrist restraint. He wanted to touch Cas so badly.

Cas fucked him until he came. He shot cum all over his belly. Cas shoved in and held, then he came too. Cas untied him, and he pulled the blindfold off.

Cas held up the vibrator, and it was big. Dean just shook his head and Cas smiled.

But Dean was asleep in minutes. Cas held him tight.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big chapter. Cas gets released and Dean falls into a depression. But Cas gets Dean another trail. You'll just have to read to find out what happens.

Things went along, pretty much the same every day. Dean was as happy as he could be.

But then one day, Cas got called to speak to his lawyer.

He came back to the cell looking upset.

“What’s wrong, Cas?”

Cas looked at him for quite a while and didn’t say anything.

Then, “I’m being released. My conviction got overturned.”

Dean felt like someone had kicked him in the balls.

 

Cas held him and said, “I will get you out, I promise. I will be there for you. I swear I will wait for you and I will get you out.”

Dean just sobbed.

 

A week later, Cas was packed up and getting ready to leave. Dean just stood there. Cas hugged him and repeated that he would get Dean out. Then he was gone.

 

Dean fell back into his depression. He got a new roommate, some dork in for tax evasion. Cas had spread the word before he left that everyone was to stay away from Dean, and he had two other Russian mob guys watching over him. But Dean just didn’t care.

 

He got a letter from someone he didn’t know. He almost threw it away, but curiosity got the best of him. When he opened it, it was actually from Cas.

Cas said that he was working with a top attorney to get Dean out. He told him how much he missed him. He explained that this was the only way he could communicate with Dean. Felons were not allowed to call, visit or write to inmates. He closed with an ‘I love you.’

Dean held the letter to him. He put it under his pillow and read it so many times it got tattered.

After that, letters arrived on a regular basis. Dean perked up every time he got one, but in between, he was so sad he felt like he was dying.

Months passed. The letters from Cas piled up. Dean told himself that as long as Cas kept writing, he still cared for Dean and maybe, eventually, they would be together.

It was literally that hope that kept Dean from killing himself.

 

Then one day, Dean got a visitor. He went and there was a strange man in a suit.

He introduced himself as Dean’s new lawyer. He was working on getting Dean’s conviction overturned. He asked a lot of questions and Dean answered every one. When the lawyer was ready to leave, he said quietly, “Cas says to tell you he loves you and you will get out soon.”

For the first time in many months, Dean had a spark of hope.

 

About a month later, two detectives came to talk to Dean. They made him go over the day that Sam died in minute detail. They made copious notes.

 

Letters continued to come from Cas. In each one, he said that Dean was going to get out and told Dean that he loved him and was waiting for him.

 

Dean got notified that he was being retried. The trial was scheduled to start in a month. Dean tried to not get his hopes up. He met with the lawyer several times, and they went over that day again and again. Every time he had to relive it, it caused him pain. But that pain was nothing compared to the pain of not being with Cas.

 

Finally, the trial date arrived, His lawyer was making a case for self-defense.  Day after day evidence was presented. Dean’s lawyers questioned the cops that had arrested Dean intensely.

Finally, the jury went out to deliberate. Dean was headed to a room that was reserved for him and his lawyer. When he opened the door, there was Cas.

Dean ran to him and hugged him so tightly, neither of them could breathe. Cas kissed Dean deeply. They just stood there, touching each other. Dean was crying.

Cas said he couldn’t’ stay. He couldn’t take a chance that he was discovered in there. When he left, Dean couldn’t stop crying.

The jury deliberated for two days. It was excruciating waiting for a decision.

Finally, they came back. Dean was found not guilty.

Dean couldn’t believe it. He was free.

He walked out of the courtroom and right into the arms of Cas. Cas held him and Dean couldn’t’ help himself, he was crying again.

Cas just said, “Come, baby boy. We go home now.”

Dean sniffled all the way to Cas’ place. Cas smiled at him. Dean felt like a complete girl but he just couldn’t help it. He never actually allowed himself to believe that he and Cas would ever be together and yet, now they were.

 

Cas lived in a loft apartment. It was beautiful. Dean looked around, amazed. Cas just pulled Dean to the bedroom.

Cas stripped Dean. Dean was already hard. Cas just stood back and looked at Dean, naked and hard. He murmured,” My baby boy.”

Cas led Dean to the huge bed and laid him down. Then he stood and stripped himself. Dean watched his every move, still amazed that they were here, together.

Cas crawled over Dean. He kissed him passionately, shoving his tongue into Dean’s mouth. He grabbed Dean’s face in his hands and kissed him over and over.

“I missed you so badly, baby boy.”

Dean said, “I missed you so much I thought I would die.”

Cas kissed down Dean’s throat to his chest. He bit Dean’s nipples and then ran his tounged along Dean’s belly. He paused and licked the head of Dean’s cock. Dean gasped.

Then Cas moved between Dean’s legs. He pushed them up and Dean held them high. Cas looked at Dean’s hole, tightly closed.

  
“No one had been here in months.” Cas smiled.

Cas grabbed lube that was lying on the bed. He popped the top and poured some into his hand and some onto Dean’s hole.

Cas put two fingers into Dean and Dean moaned.

“So tight, baby boy. You were good for me.”

Dean moaned out, “It’s only you, Cas. I am yours, It says so on my ass.”

Cas smiled.

He continued to work Dean open, and finally he had four fingers in him. Dean was pushing against them. He was still being very quiet.

Cas said, “Baby boy, you can be as loud as you want here. No guards to come.”

Dean moaned loudly.

Cas moved up and put Dean’s legs onto his shoulders. He grabbed his cock and guided it into Dean.

Dean gasped. He had almost forgotten just how big Cas was. Almost.

Cas fucked him like it was the first time. He rammed in and out while Dean cried out in passion.

Finally, Dean came and then Cas did. Dean felt Cas’ cum in him and it was so good, so right, he was overwhelmed.

Cas fell down beside him and they just intertwined their bodies. They lay there for a long time, not speaking.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are blissful living together, but they argue when it comes to Cas' work.

They fucked twice more before they finally fell asleep.  Even though the bed was huge, they spooned together, with Cas holding Dean just as tightly as when they shared a bunk in prison.

Dean woke up first and really had to piss. He actually had no idea where the bathroom was. He gently removed Cas’ arm and sat up on the edge of the bed. Rubbing his hand through his hair, he stood up and went in search of the bathroom.

He found it next door to the bedroom. It was huge, with a walk-in shower. Dean whistled quietly. He pissed and looked at himself in the mirror. He had a goofy smile on his face.

When he went back into the bedroom, Cas was awake and looking at him.

“Sorry, Cas, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Cas grinned and said, “Baby boy, you can wake me up any time, it would be fine.”

Dean crawled back in next to him.

Dean cuddled up next to Cas and laid his head on Cas’ chest. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and they just laid there like that for a bit.

Dean lifted his head and said, “I still can’t believe you got me off.”

Cas laughed at the double meaning and then, Dean got it and he laughed too.

But then, Cas said, “It was easy. You never should have been convicted in the first place.”

Dean answered, “But if I had gotten off, I never would have met you.”

Cas smiled and kissed him. Cas seemed a lot freer with the kisses.

 

Cas said he was hungry and Dean figured out that he was too. They got up and wandered to the kitchen naked. The kitchen was fantastic. All new appliances shined.

Dean told Cas that his place was incredible. Cas smiled and said, “My employers pay well.”

Dean decided now was not the time to get into that.

Cas looked around and decided on scrambled eggs and toast. He whipped up a great meal.

Dean said, “All that,” and here he indicated Cas’ body. “And he cooks too? I’m one lucky guy.”

Cas grinned. ‘You are lucky. But for mainly my body, baby boy. My body adores you.”

Dean looked down, suddenly bashful.

Cas reached and lifted Dean’s face with his hand.

“Never look down when I tell you how much I love you, baby boy. Just know how much I mean it.”

Dean smiled at his man.

They ate and then went back to the bedroom.

Cas asked him about the months in prison without him.

Dean didn’t have much to say. Just that he had gotten very depressed.

Cas looked very sad.

Dean asked Cas about his work.

Cas looked guarded. “You know what I do. I still do it.”

Dean nodded. “I know my way around guns, Cas. Just so you know.”

Cas stared at him.

“Dean… I don’t want you involved in any way with what I do.”

Dean said, “But Cas, I am involved. I love you, we’re together, partners. I won’t let you go out into harm’s way without me.”

Cas looked angry but he just said, “This is a discussion for another time, baby boy. Right now, I want to fuck you again.”

Dean grinned and laid down, spreading his legs. “Cas, you’re insatiable.”

Cas said very seriously, “Only you do this to me. You make me want you.”

Dean smiled brightly.

Cas played with Dean’s hole until they were both so worked up they were sweating. Cas told Dean to roll over on his stomach. Dean did.

Cas lay on top of him and shoved in. Dean gasped and said, “Oh yeah… Cas… it’s so good…”

Cas pushed all the way in and then began to fuck Dean harder than he ever had before.

Dean moaned and pushed his ass against Cas.

Cas was saying, “My good baby boy… so good for me…”

Dean was lost in the feelings that Cas produced in him. He loved Cas, he loved Cas’ cock, he loved being fucked by Cas… it was all so good he just felt it all.

Cas fucked him for a long time. Dean moaned loudly and actually yelled when he came. Cas whispered hot in his ear, “That’s my good boy.”

Then Cas shoved in and held there. Soon he filled Dean with hot cum. He waited until he started to get soft and then pulled out. He moved down and licked Dean clean of the cum that leaked out of him. Dean was groaning and pushing against Cas’ mouth.

Cas moved up and kissed Dean, sharing the cum. Dean sucked Cas’ tongue.

They lay exhausted.

Dean said, when he caught his breath, “Cas, you’re amazing, man. You are so fantastic. You blow me away in bed. Sex with you is… well it’s just awesome.”

Cas smiled, “I tell you baby boy, it is you that makes me this way. I see you and I just have to have you.”

 

They cuddled and slept for a while.

 

They woke up and needed to eat again. Cas fixed them chicken breasts with pasta. Dean was very impressed with Cas’ cooking skills. Cas told him it was just something that relaxed him.

Dean grinned and said, “Well, I make a mean cheeseburger.”

Cas told him he would be expected to make good on that claim.

 

They sat cross-legged under the coffee table to eat. They talked about funny thigs that happened in prison and laughed a lot. In spite of it being prison, funny things did happen.

Dean cleaned up after they were done. Cas stood very close behind him while he loaded the dishwasher.

“Uh, Cas, personal space man. I’m trying to work here.”

Cas laughed and grabbed him. “We have no personal space between us, baby boy.”

Dean had to agree.

 

When they went to bed, both of them were tired and Dean was a little sore, so they just went to sleep.

 

The next day, Dean brought up the subject of him helping Cas with his work.

Cas was adamant that Dean would not be involved.

Dean was just as adamant that Cas would not be going out on his own.

Dean tried to make Cas see his point of view.

“Cas, I can’t live without you. You think you’re invincible, but your’re not. If you went out on a job and got killed, or even popped again, I’d die. You think I’m being dramatic but I’m not. I can’t take that kind of depression again. It was all I could do not to off myself when Sammy died, and then when I lost you for all those months, I seriously considered suicide again. The only thing that kept me going was the promise of seeing you again. Please, Cas. I can’t do this.”

Cas had a look of pure pain on his face, Hearing Dean talk about killing himself was very painful for Cas.

 

“Baby boy, if anything happened to you on a job it would kill me.”

They had reached a stalemate.

 

Cas thought long and hard about it. At last he said, “Then I’ll just have to quit.”

Dean looked shocked. “Wait. You mean it? You’d quit? For me?”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

“Of course I would do it for you. You are the most important thing on earth to me, baby boy. I have money. I can quit. It’s the only safe answer for us.”

Dean threw himself into Cas’ arms.

 

**6 months later**

Vancouver was beautiful. Their apartment overlooked a park. There were museums and so many things to do, Dean and Cas were always finding something new.

Right now they sat at an outdoor café, sipping coffee. Dean gazed at Cas with love in his eyes.

He still was overwhelmed sometimes that Cas had walked away from the Russian Mob for him. It had been tricky at first. The bosses didn’t want to give up their top hit man. But Cas had put his foot down and eventually they relented. They knew Cas would never betray them.

And so they had moved to Canada. It was a new beginning for them.

Dean was happier than he ever thought was possible. Every day was amazing with the man of his dreams.

Cas looked up and smiled at him.

Dean said, “I love you Cas.”

Cas answered, “I love you too, baby boy.”

They were happy.


End file.
